1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telephones and, more particularly to a method of programming telephone numbers and alphanumeric identifiers into a plurality of databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, public use of wireless communication devices, such as wireless telephones, has increased greatly. Wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones, are typically either independently powered hand-held units or are mounted in vehicles.
Because of their mobility, wireless telephones must be light and compact. A user needs to be able to comfortably carry the telephone in a pocket, purse or briefcase. For example, it is common for a wireless telephone to have only a liquid crystal display (LCD), a numeric keypad, a very limited number of control buttons, such as a clear/end button, a send button and a power button. A personal digital assistant (PDA) incorporating a wireless telephone might include a touch sensitive or pen-based screen in addition to the above list of user-interface devices.
In recent years, wireless telephones have been manufactured with operating features identical to those found in conventional telephones. In addition, wireless telephones have also been manufactured with advanced paging and PDA features. Despite all of the technological advancements, wireless telephones are not without their shortcomings. For example, today""s wireless telephones allow a user to program their frequently dialed telephone numbers into the memory of their telephone, but this programming function must be performed manually. Manual programming of the wireless telephone can take time and requires the user to remember how to perform the steps required to carry out the programming function.
Moreover, most wireless telephones also allow the user to associate and program an alphanumeric identifier for each telephone number stored in the telephone""s memory. These alphanumeric identifiers may then be used to quickly recall and dial a stored telephone number without requiring a user to remember the called party""s telephone number. Unfortunately, this programming function must also be performed manually and suffers from at least the same drawbacks associated with the programming of telephone numbers.
Additionally, in many instances the owner of a wireless telephone maintains more than one database in which telephone numbers and associated alphanumeric identifiers are stored. For example, a database could reside in a personal computer located in a work environment, another database could reside in a personal computer located in a home environment or in a PDA, and another database could reside in a wireless telephone. When a new telephone number, a change in an existing telephone number, or a change in the associated alphanumeric identifier of an existing telephone number is desired to be entered to update the databases, it must be manually entered into each database separately. The manual entry of data into each separate database can take time and requires the user to remember to update each separate database and also the steps required to update each database. Typically, unless the user is extremely vigilant in updating every database, the end result is that each database may contain information different from the other databases or old information that is no longer accurate.
Thus, there exists a need for a system to maintain a plurality of databases that avoids having to re-enter telephone numbers and associated alphanumeric identifiers separately into each of the databases.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for automatically updating a group of databases when new information is entered into any one of the databases in the group.
In accordance with the present invention, when a database is updated with new information, a phone call, page or email is sent to the other databases. The updated database sends the new information to the other databases via the phone call, page or email, and the new information is stored in each database. In this manner, the information contained in each associated database will be kept current and accurate without requiring manual re-entry of the new information into each separate database.
These and other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.